Concrete Angel
by HelgaGP
Summary: A music video to the song 'Concrete Angel'. I wrote this a year ago, just now got around to posting it.


I guess this song has already been done for Hey Arnold stuff a couple times. I wrote this a year ago during skool. I write all my depressing stuff in skool. Guess where I don't like to be?  
  
Anyway, I don't own Hey Arnold or Concrete Angel. So, yeah. Here ya go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Concrete Angel'  
  
Fade in on the city from a bird's eye view. Camera pans down past the buildings to rest on Helga walking down the street toward the camera. She watches her feet as she walks. The short white sleeve of her shirt is pushed up and she's rubbing a purplish bruise on her shoulder.  
  
(She walks to school with the lunch she packed)  
  
(Nobody knows what she's holding back)  
  
(Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday)  
  
(She hides the bruises with a linen and lace, Ohhh)  
  
Coming closer to the school, Helga pulls the sleeve back down to hide the bruise and walks into P.S. 118. She walks into Mr. Simmons' classroom with a scowl on her face, as usual. Mr. Simmons watches her, a worried look on his face, as she storms over to her desk beside Pheobe. Pheobe says something but Helga doesn't seem to hear her.  
  
(The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask)  
  
(It's hard to see the pain behind the mask)  
  
(Bearin' the burden of a secret storm)  
  
(Sometimes she wishes she was never born)  
  
Arnold walks into the room. Helga quickly opens the top of her desk so people can't see her watching him. She sighs and her scowl is replaced by a dreamy smile. He looks in her direction and smiles. Helga looks away quickly, her smile widens a little. It disappears as she realizes Lila is sitting directly behind her. Arnold wasn't smiling at her.  
  
(Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone)  
  
(In a world that she can't rise above)  
  
(But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved)  
  
(Concrete Angel)  
  
After school Helga walks into her house. Miriam is passed out on the couch, half a smoothie spilling onto the carpet. Helga pauses behind the couch to look down at her mom in disgust and embarrassment. She drops her backpack on the floor at the end of the couch then walks off into the kitchen. She starts making herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Suddenly she looks up in surprise, a look of fear comes to her face and she drops the butter knife onto the counter, it clatters to the floor as Big Bob grabs her wrist and drags her out of the kitchen. He drags her into Olga's trophy room and begins yelling angrily and waving Helga's report card in her face then gestures to Olga's achievements. Helga screams something back at him and Bob's face turns red in rage. The scene changes to Miriam asleep on the couch. The shadows on the wall behind the couch shows Bob holding a large trophy in one hand and Helga's wrist in the other. The trophy suddenly comes down hard on the shadow of Helga. Miriam is jerked out of her sleep. Fade to black.  
  
(Somebody cries in the middle of the night)  
  
(The neighbors hear but the turn out the light)  
  
(A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate)  
  
(When morning comes it'll be too late)  
  
Fade in to red lights flash in the dark street. All the neighbors are standing on their doorsteps or the edge of the yellow police tape, watching as police handcuff Bob Pataki and throw him in the back of a squad car. Miriam is sitting in the back of an ambulance, an icepack held to one eye, smaller bruises and cuts cover her face. Mrs. Hyrdaul is hugging her tightly, both are crying. Pheobe stands beside her mother, also crying. Arnold and Gerald hurry onto the scene, both in their pajamas and coats, just in time to see the paramedics carry someone out on a stretcher, a white sheet covering the body. A collective, silent, gasp runs through the crowd. The two boys stand at the very edge of the yellow tape and stare in shock. A golden heart slips out from under the sheet and falls to the sidewalk. After the stretcher is in the ambulance, and the vehicle has driven away, sirens silent, Arnold ducks under the tape and picks up the heart. His eyes widen as he sees his own picture. Fade out.  
  
(Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone)  
  
(In a world that she can't rise above)  
  
(But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved)  
  
(Concrete Angel)  
  
Fade in to a cemetery. It's a bright, warm, cloudless day. A group of people, all dressed in black and gray, are congregated around an open grave, the casket sits above it, covered in bright flowers and waiting to be lowered into the ground. Mr. Simmons is there, along with the rest of the class and most of their parents. Miriam and Olga stand beside the preacher, both crying and holding each other. Beside them, Pheobe stands, crying. Olga puts an arm around Phoebe's shoulders and Pheobe hugs her back. On the other side of the casket, Arnold stands in the front of the crowd, right beside the white marble angel grave stone, the Helga's locket held tightly in his hands.  
  
(A statue stands in a shaded place)  
  
(An angel girl with an upturned face)  
  
The preacher closes his Bible, the casket is lowered into the ground and everyone throws a clump of dirt into the grave. Mr. Hyrdaul and Mr. Johannsen gently lead Olga and Miriam away. Mrs. Hyrdaul takes Phoebe's hand and the two follow the others. Finally, Arnold is alone beside the grave. He looks down at the lid of the coffin below, sighs, wipes a tear away, then kneels down beside the angel. He trails his fingers over the inscription in the granite base and whispers the words 'Helga G. Pataki', still not quite believing it. He holds the locket over the open hole and slowly lets go. It falls onto the casket.  
  
(A name is written on a polished rock)  
  
(A broken heart that the world forgot)  
  
Arnold stands up, turns around and slowly begins walking. Only a few steps away from the grave and his foot hits something hard. He looks down and finds the locket. Confused, he beds down and picks it up, looking down at his school picture. Feeling eyes on him, he turns back to Helga's grave. For only a second Helga is floating above the hole in her white burial gown. She smiles at Arnold then fades away.  
  
(Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone)  
  
(In a world that she can't rise above)  
  
(But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved)  
  
(Concrete Angel)  
  
As the music slows, Arnold turns away again. He's about to slip the locket into his black dress pants pocket, he pauses then puts it in the breast pocket of the white dress shirt up the black sweater. It feels right there. Camera rises, panning over the cemetery as Arnold walks off screen. Cemetery fades to black.  
  
(End)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The cemetery scene might be slightly like the original music video, I don't know. I've only seen the very end of it once and that was over a year ago so I don't remember it much. But it seems like something close to that happened. Please review. Maybe I'll do more Music Vids.  
  
~HelgaGP 


End file.
